Rocking out
by Blood-doll
Summary: For these four best friends, there life is full of music so why not take the chance and just Rock out. This is a songfic. Rated T for upcoming chapters
1. Last straw

**Angel_chan: hey**

**Terror_chan: hi**

**Maka: hello**

**Liz: wats up**

**Tsubaki: hello**

**Angel_chan: As you know are found out that my story Finally happy again has been deleted and if you didn't' it was **

**terror_chan: they thought she-**

**angel_chan: *cover terror's mouth* it was for a misunderstanding and instead of me going through all that trouble trying to explain myself i took it down**

**Terror_chan:*bites Angel and wiggles out of of hold* well that's one way of putting it**

**Maka: i liked that story, i was awesome**

**Liz: i wasnt even it it**

**angel_chan: sure you were**

**Liz: i was in the crowd**

**Terror_chan: do you stop complaining at least you were in the story**

**Angel_chan: *:\ * umm anyway this story is to replace that amazing story**

**Tsubaki: Angel nor Terror owns Soul eater or it's character **

* * *

Maka stood on stage and everyone was chanting her name.

"Death angels" the crowd chanted.

Maka looked behind her and saw her three best friends, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Maka smiled

"Maka" someone was calling her

"Maka,... Maka..., Maka get up"

Maka's eyes popped open and she saw the teacher and the whole class looking at her

"Maka if you have time to sleep in my class then I guess you have time to be in detention" Professor Stein said

"Sorry" Maka said. Everyone looked shocked, bookworm Maka didn't usually sleep in class.

"Now as I was saying" Stein started up again but Maka just blocked him out again and started daydreaming again. She always had these dreams where she would be on stage with Tsubaki Liz and Patty and people would be cheering for them. But she knew that would never happen.

1)they were just a band that played in their Garage for fun.

2) She had stage fright

Maka didn't know when the bell rung for lunch but it looked like it did because she saw everyone get up to leave.

"Hey Maka" someone said. Maka looked up and saw Tsubaki, Liz and Patty standing there.

"Hey guys". Maka said while getting up from her seat and they all walked out of the classroom.

"So whoever thought that bookworm Maka would be the one to sleep in Frankenstein's class" Liz said with a chuckle

Maka glared at her then sighed in deafeat

"Hey Maka we having Band practice today" Patty said

"Yea, Patty" Maka said. They walked into the Cafeteria where they usually separated. Well, where Patty and Liz separated from Maka and Tsubaki.

"I'll see you guys at band practice" Liz said while walking off with Patty following her

"Yea sure" Maka said. Maka smiled as her two best friends walked off and turned to the other one beside her

"How did we even become friends" Maka said with a smirk

"Because were compatible" Tsubaki said.

You see Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are total opposites. Maka was a hot-headed, stubborn, nerdy bookworm, Tsubaki was a calm, quiet cheerleader, Liz was a beautiful had every boy falling for her popular and Patty was the violent, get out of my way body guard . They were all so different but they added more to each other. Maka brought out everyone's nerdy side, Liz brought out their cool side, Tsubaki brought out the calm side and Patty brought out the violent side. But they were compatible like that.

Maka and Tsubaki sat at their regular table and watched their best friend walk out of the cafeteria with her boyfriend and the most popular guy in school Brian, Maka though he was a man whore but she didn't tell Liz that. Maka and Tsubaki were having a quiet conversation until Tsubaki's boyfriend Dylan came and called her outside. Tsubaki looked at Maka with a looked of permission. Maka just shrugged and Tsubaki left leaving her at the table by herself. But when she looked up she saw a sight that she wasn't supposed to.

Liz P.O.V

I walked outside with Brian.

"so Brian what's up" I said

Brian scratched the back of his of his head "Liz we've been together for some time and" he said with a sigh

"Brian spit it out" I said with eagerness

"I think we should break up"

Tsubaki P.O.V

I walked in the hallway with Dylan.

"You wanted to me" I said

Dylan looked down "Tsu we've been together for some time and" he said with a sigh

"Dylan what's wrong" I said with a worried voice

"I think we should break up"

Normal P.O.V

WHAT! Tsubaki and Liz said at the same time

"Yea you just got to clingy" Brian said

"You're just too quiet" Dylan said

"Sorry" Dylan and Brian said while walking away

Tsubaki and Liz stood there tears threatening to come out of their eyes for, then ran back into the Cafeteria to go talk to Maka about it. Tsubaki got there first and stopped at the painful looking sight site in front of her next came Liz who made a sudden stood bumping into Tsubaki. There was Maka with her boyfriend King in her hand but not in the good way. She was pissed and she was beating the crap out of him.

"How dear you" she screamed and threw him into the ground

"Maka I'm sorry" He said

"Sorry isn't good enough" Maka screamed

Tsubaki and Liz were shocked that he could still talk. They needed to stop this fight so they ran over to her.

"Maka what happen" Liz said

"What's wrong" Tsubaki

Then they saw Patty run over to then.

"HE cheated on me right in front my face" Maka said looking like she was minutes from crying.

"Hmph" Patty said

"Wait you and King were dating" A girl name Kim said

"Yea, why. Don't. You. Tell. Them. How. King" Maka said venom dripping form every word she said to King who was kneeling now looked up.

"Is this true King" the girl who was with King said

"Yea" King said while spitting out blood. People gasp in shock.

"It was a bet I'm guessing" Someone shouted. Everyone started shaking their head in agreement.

Oh King you're not gonna stay there and let them lie are you" Maka said in the most innocent voice you ever heard.

"That not it, I asked her to be my girlfriend on my own will" King said. Everyone gasped.

"Well now that that's settled King get rid of my phone number and never bother me again" Maka said right as the bell rings.

Time skips at Maka's house in the garage

"Uhhh I cant believe those guys how could they" Maka said

"Yea they suck" Patty said

"I second that motion" Liz said

"So do I" Tsubaki said. After all the water works that happened when they got home they started to talk about it.

Well anyway maybe we should start band practice.

"Hey guy I heard about this competition called "Rockin out" it's where band get to compete to go worldwide to play maybe we should join" Liz said

"Maybe we shouldn't remember the last time we tried to play in front of someone" Maka said

"Oh yea" Liz said going back into memory

"And that was just my dad imagine 50,000 people" Maka said

"Alright but came we at least pretend were doing it" Liz said

"Yea pretend" Tsubaki said

"Come on Maka let's pretend to do it" Patty said

"Alright fine" Maka said

"So what song are we going to sing" Tsubaki said while taking their position. Liz on Bass gutar, Tsubaki on Lead guitar, Patty at the drum and Maka at the Mic

"Well I might have a new song we could practice I wrote it after you know what happened at lunch"

They read over it and all agreed with the song then they got ready to play

_Maka , __**Tsubaki**_**, **Liz, _**all three**_

_I love you_

_I hate you_

_What am I to do? _

_You told me _

_You love and I let you through_

Tsubaki started to pick up the beat with her guitar

_What a dumb choice that was **( on my path)**_

_now I'm sitting l looking back_

_I should have_

_Listened to friend_

_When they told me you were no gooddd_

Liz picked it up with the bass and Patty started with the drums

Chorus

_You broke my heart_

_Tore me apart_

_Left me crying_

_**In the hallway**_

_**Said that I wasn't **_

_**Good enough for you**_

_**Well baby **_

_**One day your gonna come crying**_

_**Back to me **_

_**Saying how much you need me**_

_**And baby ill make you eat your words**_

_**By repeating them back to you**_

**So baby tell me why did you do this to me ( **_do this to me, do this to me)_

**Told me I was the girl of your every dream (**_every dream, every dream)_

You showed me love

You showed me trust

_Then you just forget about us_

_How could you_

_**I guess that it was just a game**_

Tsubaki did a guitar solo

_You broke my heart_

_Tore me apart_

_Left me crying_

_**In the hallway**_

_**Said that I wasn't **_

_**Good enough for you**_

_**Well baby **_

_**One day your gonna come crying**_

_**Back to me **_

_**Saying how much you need me**_

_**And baby ill make you eat your words**_

_**By repeating them back to you**_

_**Yea ill make eat those word by saying the same thing to you**_

_**Yea yea ill make you eat you word **_

_By repeating them back to you_

"You guess that was awesome oh my gosh" Liz said

"Yea I guess it was" Maka said

"You know Maka we could still join" Liz said

"Liz drop it please we aren't entering that competition" Maka said

"Fine" Liz said

Little did they know that someone was in the bush recording them.

* * *

**Angel_chan: do you like the story**

**Maka: you make me seem so violent i thought that was Patty's job**

**Patty: Giraffes!**

**Liz: i like it**

**Tsubaki: so do i**

**Terror_chan: you should we spent our time working on it**

**Angel_chan: the song that was used was written by me it's call repeat**

**Soul: where am i in this**

**BLack*star: WHY AM I, THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, NOT IN THIS**

**Kid: calm down**

**Terro_chan: Terrorrrrr chop*hit Black*star with a book***

**Black*star: *drops to the grown with a fountain of blood spruting out***

**Terror_chan: *Goes on a chopping rampage***

**Patty: * joins Terror***

**Terror_chan: haha we will rule the world**

**Angel_chan: RUNNNNN!**

**Maka, Soul, Liz,Tsubaki and Angel: *runs away***

**Patty: PLZ REVIEW AND THANK FOR READING*continues chopping things***


	2. found the right one

**ok honestly i dont even know why i wrote a second chapter**

**but i did so this is for you people who actually like this story **

* * *

Soul walked on the sidewalk from another band with a miserable attempt to get onto "Rockin Out". Why couldn't he find a band that would sweep him off of his feet? Every band he meet today was horrible, there was no emotion, no admiration there was no…. spark in them. Soul looked up "_oh death please let me find a good band" _soul though. Soul looked straight he didn't even realize he was in front of a house. He looked and saw that it was a girl band. At first he decided to just walk ahead but then he heard their conversation. He didn't want them to see him so he hid in the bush

"Alright but can we at least pretend were doing it" he heard the blond hair girl say. She was pretty but she didn't catch. She probably would go for Kid

"Yea pretend" the raven haired on said. She was also pretty but maybe Black*star would go for her

"Come on Maka let's pretend to do it" the other blond one said he came up to the conclusion that the other blond one and her were sisters.

HE saw the dirty blond haired one whose name he assumed was Maka speak up and say "Alright fine". He didn't know what prompt him to do this, but he took out his video camera and started to record them.

_~~~~time skip after the song is finished _**(A/N didn't really like typing it out again**)

"You guys that was awesome" the blond one said

At that time Soul had finished recording. This was the band he was looking for but, the lead of the band didn't want to go into the competition, but he would still enter them. All he had to do was let Chrona fix it up and they were good. Soul got up out of the bushed and walked home.

"YO kid, Chrona ,Star you guess come down here" Soul said

"Hey dude what up got us some fresh new beats" Blackstar said

"Yea actually one and I need Chrona to do some work on it" Soul said

"Cool" KId said

Soul plugged his recorder into the computer. When soul found the video they watched it

"THEY WERE AMAZING BUTTHEY COULD NEVER SURPASS A GOD LIKE ME" Black*star said

"Wow" kid said

"Yea I know, so Chrona I need you to fix it up to make it look like a real video" Soul said

"Sure I'll see what I could do" Chrona said

After that Chrona got to work. He fixed the video tweaking some things here and there when he was done he called Soul down to inspect it.

"Awesome Chrona you did good now all we gat to do is post it" Soul said

"Yea so what the name of their band" Chrona asked

"Death Angels I believe"

"Cool that what I'll put it under that"

Chrona posted the video on Friday.

* * *

~Some random person's home~

"Hey terry come check out this awesome video I just say"

"Hey don't those girls go to our school yea"

"Omg we have to call everyone to check this out"

And so on Friday when Chrona posted the video it went t from 10 likes to 200 and from 200 to 4000 and from 4000 to 100,000 hits in just a week. But what wasn't know was that you only needed 50,000 hit to be entered into Rockin out

* * *

`~~ Monday morning ~~

Maka P.O.V

I got up that morning took a bath and went to my closet. I was reaching for my usual outfit but I decided maybe it was time for a change. So instead of my outfit I picked out a red shirt what had my favorite band on it which was Paramore and a black ripped jeans with some black converse. I put them on and instead of my regular ponytails I put my hair down instead which was like waist length now.

"Dad I'm heading out now" I said and walked out of the door not even really waiting for a response

When I reached to school I saw Tsubaki waiting for me but she wasn't in her usual attire either. She had on a black mini skirt with a blue shirt on that had our band's logo air brushed onto it ( wonder when she got that done) she also had on some blue chuck Taylors all stars( **A/N if you don't know they are brand of converse) **I walked over to her and she studied me

"Hey Tsu" I said

"Hey Maka I like your new outfit why the change" tsubaki said

"I could ask you the same thing" I said

We just looked at each other and started to laugh

"Well, well, well looks like our Maka finally found a fashion sense" Liz said while laughing and walking up to us with patty right behind her

"Yea I thought it was time for a change" I said

We walked into the school and everyone was looking at us like we were superstars

"Omg I that them" someone said

"I'm sure it's them" the other person said

"Liz why are they staring at us" I whispered

"I don't know" she replied

Then a pack of students came running up to us.

"THAT THEM THEIR DEATH ANGEL" someone shouted

Then a whole bunch of people crowed us saying things like can I get your autograph or I love you guess. It was weird since I wasn't use to attention.

"Ok ,ok people move it, get out of the way" a voice said

I screwed up my face at who said those words

"So Maka I didn't know you were in a band and you made it onto Rockin out to that's great"

I screwed up my face in confusion what does he mean we…

Ohh my god someone put us on rockin out" Liz said in a excited yet dry voice like she was.. shocked

"WHAT!" I shouted

* * *

**ok this was the second chapter **

**so i contemplating if i should put up a third chapter**

**so if you want me to please review it **

**~angelkitten~**


	3. im alive and i will continue

**Hello everyone**

**Im still alive lol**

**Ok Im so sorry that I haven't been updating. School started again and exams are coming up now so I have to study . however I will continue**

**maka love and trust**

**Rockin out**

**Celestial Lucy**

** I Will try to update every two week**

**Im not sure but I'll try **

**~Angel-chan/terror-chan~ **


End file.
